The 100TH Hunger Games: A tale of two lives!
by BookwormGeekGirl
Summary: The continuation of The 100TH Hunger Games has arrived! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, the first story has got 1,786 views and counting so please keep reading and reviewing! ;D *This story has received 943 views and it's still going up, please tell your friends about it for a load more views :D*
1. Continuing with what happened before

I wake up and find Rochelle, Effie, Haymitch, the head Gamemaker Mr Lynsander Rankin's by my bed,

"Oh it was just a bad dream!" I say very quietly feeling relieved but then Todd walks in holding drinks for everyone,

"Oh, it wasn't a bad dream!" I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Effie says quietly,

I sit there in the quiet of the room as if it was just me by myself, not talking to anyone.

"Here Effie" Todd says as he passes her a cup. "Right everyone drink up!" He says loudly.

Everyone starts to drink up but Todd stands there laughing,

"Night, night everyone!" It seems that whatever was in my injection he put in their drinks so all of them fall asleep instantly.

"Why did you do that?" I ask fearfully

"They wouldn't have let me talk to you if they knew… In case I hurt their little Mockingjay!"

"Oh… so what was it that you wanted to say?"

"I wondered who you wanted to bring back to life because you're a proper victor and all."

"Well I think you and Rochelle would get it in one guess…"

"Who?"

"You know…"

"Say his name," He cackles at me,

"I can't!"

"Go on say it!"

"No!" I say with a few tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Well I want you to know that I don't think you and your friend can bring him back because I am still alive"

I look at him and my mouth drops open,

"I thought you would cry!" He says

"To be honest… I don't know what to do right now!"

He comes over to me but I shy back into my pillow, still sat up,

"Alright, alright I was only going to comfort you"

"Comfort me…! You don't even know what comfort means!" I shout

"I do so! Look!" He says as he hugs me, I try to shy back but I can't get out of his strong arms. Something about his hugs reminds me of Alex so I well up.

"Sorry if you miss Alex"

"You… Sorry?"

"Yes, me sorry"

"Your so evil but yet so kind!"

"Well don't get used to the nice because it's going when your better!"

"Sure, at least you'll be normal again"

"Right, No more Mr Nice Guy for anyone!"

"Whatever you horrible idiot" I laugh,

"So I am nice to you and your horrible back… well I could say what I think but I haven't!"

"Say it then!"

"Okay, I am glad he died… It taught you not to say No to the Careers! And it was getting boring the love story thing!"

"You weren't there through most of it!" I shout back,

"I was sick of him coming up to me and telling me to go away from you as if I was a mass murder!"

"Well I didn't know about any of that! It was between you and him!"

"He kept telling me to stop being nice and charming to you!" He says as he lowers his voice,

"But why?"

"I think it might have been because he saw me as a threat to your relationship with him…" He says rather quickly

"Oh you're onto something there!" I say with exclamation

"Before he died he said that it was okay for me to love someone else if I was happy with it because he didn't want me to be alone"

"So you're saying that he knew he would die and we would be left!"

"I think so"

"Oh, okay… so that means what?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know!"

"I think that means he wants me to love you!"

"We hate each other!"

"Well let's start to get along…"

"And we'll go from there" I join in with him. He looks me in the eyes and I look at him back but Haymitch wakes up,

"Doctors, doctors get him out of here, he spiked our drinks!" Haymitch screams

"Alright, alright I'm going, I'm going!"

Todd walks out and gives me wink.

"What was that all about?" Haymitch asks

"I, I, I… I really don't know!" I say as I hang my head in shame that I would even think of befriending a Career or anything like that. But I didn't realise then that I would be seeing a lot more of Todd and needing his care.


	2. You're not wheeling me away!

I sit in the hospital bed with everyone by my side; they are still asleep apart from Haymitch who is sat in the chair looking at his beer glass, inspecting every nook and cranny, the hallmarks, the writing and all of the edges to see if they curve as much as each other. I'm getting sick of the Capitol hospital room its white; everything is plain white apart from the bed which is a cold metal and the visitor's chairs that have a light wood frame and a pale green cushioned seat, not sickly but quite boring. There are two draws either side of my bed for my clothes and there is a table lamp on top of one of the drawers for reading in the dark with.

Todd walks back in with a new outfit on; he's wearing a black T-Shirt, jeans and some old trainers,

"Right, are you ready?"

"For what?" I ask

"A walk… remember how to do that?"

"I think so" I smirk

"Well, come on then up you get"

I slide my legs to the side and pull the covers away from them, Haymitch glares at me but I carry on. I stand up in my hospital gown which is also white surprise, surprise and look over at Todd,

"Well it isn't very flattering" He laughs

"Thanks!"

"Sorry"

"Come on then help me" I say

He walks over, puts my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist trying to steady me but I slump back down on the bed.

"Don't give up we were nearly there!"

"Oh shut-up!" I say

"Right that's it… I'll be back"

"Wait Todd!" I say

"He's nothing but trouble, nothing but trouble!" Haymitch snarls. I just shake my head as it slides back into my hands. When Todd comes back its late afternoon, everyone is gone and his eyes are red,

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know" He says as if he is hiding something

"Why are your eyes red, why am I alone here and why did you walk out?"

"Stop with the questions will you!" He shouts

Suddenly a nurse comes storming in,

"May I remind you not to shout at my patients and the doctor wants to see you now!"

"Todd, why do you need to see a doctor?" I ask worriedly

"I will tell you when I get back, tell you when I get back" He says as he walks out of the door.

I sit there all day, nobody comes to see me just the nurses with my food. I wait for a while and wonder why everyone left is someone sick or is someone needed and the rest left as well. I think to myself for ages wondering and wondering but the thought of not knowing is getting on my nerves so I sit tight and try to think of something else. A doctor walks into my room with Todd; Todd has an old black wheelchair in his hands.

"Come on, in you get" Todd says,

"Why? What's happening? Where are you taking me?"

"The doctor wants to show you something"

"No" I say quite quickly

"Yes" Todd says harshly

"Not without Effie!" I say harsher

"She is already waiting for you there"

"Okay but only if she's there" I say rather loudly trying to make them listen more.

The doctor helps me into the chair and then Todd wheels me away, it's nice to get out of the room but everything is still as white as a sheep. We go down a few different corridors all the same boring white and then come to a door, it's old and made of wood and I think it might be mahogany but I don't let Effie's obsession with wood take control of my mind. The door is so old and damaged that it creaks as it's opened, the wheelchair is wheeled in and all of my friends, mentors and the stylists are stood in front of a bed staring at me.


	3. Bringing back the memories

They stand all lined up staring at me, the room is tiny, the windows are cracked, there are cobwebs everywhere and it's very old looking. Rochelle, Joba, Miriam, Effie, Haymitch, Lynsander and even Doctor Welks are all stood there beaming down on me like the sun.

"Hey" Effie says,

"Effie!" Haymitch snaps so she hangs her head.

"Why am I here?" I ask worriedly

"Right let's go!" Doctor Welks says loudly.

I look around at them but none of them will look me in the eye as they leave. I start to wonder what all of this is about but I am disturbed by a bed in the middle of the room, I decide to wheel myself towards it and see what or who is laying on it.

I wheel myself to the side of the bed and look at the body, it's got tubes going in and out of it and the face seems familiar. The man in front of me has blonde hair and blue eyes; I keep repeating it trying to think who he is.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes, blonde hair and blue eyes"

I haven't talked about the Hunger Games at all but remembering who this guy was brought all of the memories back. I wheel myself to the door but it's locked so I turn around and face the bed, all the memories from the Pre Hunger Games and the actual Hunger Games flood back and I start to scream.

"Why… Why do this to me!" I shout but nobody answers. I sit and scream for hours until my throat becomes dry and I start to feel tired so I lean on the side of the wheelchair so it can support my weary head. I must have fallen asleep because it was dark when I came and now the sun is rising, I look back to the bed but can't see if he is awake so I wheel myself over. I look at his closed eyes and the way he is laid on the bed but can't focus on him because tears start to flood out making my vision blurred. I drop my head into my hands and cry for a few minutes but a voice stops me,

"Hey, hey don't cry darling"

I look up and to my amazement I see him sat up looking into my wet eyes,

"Oh… my… word… Your but you were!"

"Yes I was dead and they brought me back for you sweetheart"

"Alex" I say softly, treasuring his name.

"The one and only!" He laughs

I smile at him, "That's the first time I have properly smiled since The Hunger Games" I declare,

"You know you still look as beautiful as you did on the interview night…"

"You remember?"

"Yes and I really missed you. Oh boy if only you knew how much I loved you"

"You still love me?"

"Always"

We smile at each other and then he asks,

"Can I join you?"

"In the wheelchair?"

"Yes, when I am allowed" He laughs

"Sure, one minute" I say as I wheel over to the door and lock it from the inside as well as it being locked from the outside.

"Good thinking, they can't disturb us being reunited"

"Yes, Heroy intuition"

"Heroy?"

"I am still Mrs Heroy aren't I?"

"Always" He says back "I will hate the day you aren't!"

"When's that?"

"I don't think I ever have that day written down!" He chuckles

"Me neither!" I laugh back


	4. A shock and suprise

We laugh for a while then the others come in,

"You're awake!" Todd says surprisingly

"Yeah" Alex says back

"I thought you were a gonna!"

"Me too"

"Do you want me to make that happen?" Todd cackles

"What?" Alex replies

"Todd what the hell do you think your playing at?" I say loudly

"Alright, alright cool it honey!" Todd laughs

"What?" Alex shouts

"Calm down!" Effie screeches "Right everyone out and let them talk it out"

"I'm staying" I say firmly so nobody could answer back.

"Right why did you call her honey?"

"'Cos"

"'Cos what?"

Alex looks at me,

"Don't look at me like that; I don't have the blindest clue!"

"Okay, okay I believe you"

"Well why didn't you trust me in the beginning, I know you've been dead for a while but it doesn't mean I would go over and play happy family's with anyone and especially Todd. He tried to kill me so why would I even like him!"

"You didn't say that when I was by your bedside watching over you when you were really ill" He sniggers

I look over at Alex and he turns away so I go and sit in the corner and shut-up.

"So how's she been?"

"Ill… What else?"

"I mean what was wrong?" Alex shouts

"She had complications with what happened in the Pre - Hunger Games, she remembered what happened before and it came back and started to torment her, like your death was some kind of trigger. I was told to stay and calm her down."

"So nothing happened?" Alex pushes for an answer

"Well…"

"What?!" I shout

"Well you should know!" Alex shouts at me

"No! She doesn't" Todd says as his voice goes down in volume.

"Well…" Alex says

Todd turns around and faces me,

"I have grown to love her"

"Well you can have Miss Mellark because I don't know if she's found a better offer with someone who is guaranteed a life" Alex says feeling sorry for himself,

"Well she hasn't found a better offer and she will hate the day she isn't Mrs Heroy…. You said Always but you didn't mean it!" I say loudly so they can hear me as I walk out, with Todd following.

"What was that all about?" I say whilst trying to calm myself down,

"While you were ill and Alex was gone"

"But why?"

"….."

"Todd?!"

"When I was looking after you I really came to love you and I know Leah tried to kill you but I didn't. I jumped down the tree and ran away because you pulled Martin aside!"

"Oh yeah, I remember…"

"Right then, that's all I wanted to say" He says as he walks off.

"Todd Wait!" I shout but he ignores me and carries on walking.


	5. Musical Chairs is now Musical Hearts

I sit by the door of Alexander's hospital room waiting for the doctor to leave but then Todd turns up to talk to me,

"I'm sorry… about earlier"

"Its okay" I say whilst staring into space.

"If things were different, if Alex died…. Would you even think about it?"

"No" I say still staring into space,

"Look me in the eyes and tell that to me then!"

"That won't make a difference about how I feel, I love Alex… He is my world and he means everything to me! And anyway why didn't you fall for Rochelle?"

"Because I don't like her…" He laughs

"You haven't even said two words to each other!"

"That's already two words too many" He chuckles

"But why?" I ask, pushing for the answer,

"Because I did like her but she kept on that her and I were never meant to be and Haymitch said how I should fall for you but I kept saying no. He kept on going on about how beautiful and smart you were and I eventually cracked… I fell in love with another girl I will never get to love!"

"We can still be good friends!" I say trying to reassure him, but he walks off before any tears could spill in front of me.

I start to wonder why Haymitch would do that to me and decide to go and see him because the doctor looks like he won't be out anytime soon. I shove the wheelchair aside and start to try and walk on my own two feet; it works so I carry on. I go down the dark old corridors to the ward my room is on and find everyone sat back in the chairs around my bed; I walk into the room and stand behind Haymitch's chair.

"Why would you do that to me?!" I say calmly,

"Do what?" He asks trying to play dumb,

"Todd told me everything about Alex, Rochelle and what you told him to do!"

"Sweetheart it was his choice not mine" He says calmly

"You broke him so he had no choice!"

"What's this all about?!" Effie screams

"Ask Charley!" Haymitch shouts back whilst ripping a vodka bottle top off with his teeth.

"Well… Charley"

"Todd loved Rochelle but she turned him down, so your evil, drunk idiot of a husband breaks him down and creates a false hope for him!" I shout as Todd walks in.

"I heard all the shouting" He says as he walks over to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just going for a walk outside… Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I have just been"

"Okay"

"See you"

"Bye!" I shout so even Haymitch couldn't block my voice out.

I start to walk out of the building when Alex comes out of the lift,

"Hey honey, where you going?"

"For a long, long walk" I say stiffly, not at all moving my posture apart from walking.

"Right" He says as he links his arm in mine, "What has Haymitch done now?"

"How do you know?"

"Well it's either me or Haymitch upsetting you, so…"

"I found out about Todd and Rochelle and why he loved me and so on!"

"Oh, I knew before… I only briefly heard them talking about it and I didn't want to hurt you if I got the wrong idea"

"It's okay" I say whilst pushing my hair away from my eyes. But really I am fuming that he wouldn't tell me something so secretive, something so important that he for once kept his trap shut and didn't tell me what I needed to know!


	6. Vanishing People!

I come back from my walk with Alex and him not in his hospital gown suddenly dawns on me,

"Why aren't you in your hospital gown?"

"They discharged me… I'm fine" He says whilst smiling,

"Oh that's great news honey!"

"You know that's the first time you haven't called me by Alexander or Alex"

"Is it? Oh sorry…?"

"No don't say sorry it's just that it's a bit weird"

"Well I will call you by your name then!" I laugh

"Okay then baby, do what you want!" He laughs back "I can't wait until you're discharged, can you?"

"Yes… I mean No, No I can't wait!" I say trying to recover from what I just said.

"What? Why say yes?"

"I, I, I…."

"I what?"

"I'm scared of what will happen because Todd stayed alive and you're alive now, I just don't know what Snow will do to us because he has to wait until all of us are fit and healthy before he can make us fight each other or something like that!-" I say quietly so nobody but Alex can hear me but he cuts me off by kissing me,

"Cool it honey; as long as we have each other nothing can break us apart!"

"Okay and sorry for ranting it's just-" He cuts me off again by kissing me but I step away before he can.

"Shush just come here"

I walk up to him and he pulls me close, we spend a while hugging but I get cold so we decide to go back in. Alex wraps his arm around me as we walk through the automatic doors and head back to the ward to find my room, but when we get there all of my stuff is gone and everyone who was sat with me has seemed to have vanished!

We look around but can't find any of them suddenly Doctor Welks walks up to me,

"Why are you still here in your hospital gown?"

"I don't know… I just went for a walk!" I say

"Oh, right… We discharged you so everyone took your stuff back to the hotel" Doctor Welks replies

"Oh okay, I guess I will go and get changed then leave"

"Good, good… We, I will miss seeing you because your just a ray of sunshine and always smiling. All of the Capitol citizens here have commented how lovely you are!"

"That's really, really sweet… Thank you so much for your help!" I say whilst giving him a hug. I go and get changed and then we start to walk back to the hotel, it's a really long way and eventually we get to the hotel. We look for the stairs but they have been replaced with a lift,

"Few! I thought we would have to walk!" Alex laughs

"Me too!" I chuckle

We walk into the lift, the doors close and a blue light comes down scanning us. There is a screen on the side wall and it shows our faces with our names and district number's under them. Suddenly a yes or no box comes up to see if they got us right, we both click yes and the lift starts to go up to the District 12 floor.

"Now that's cool" I say

"Yeah, I wonder why they didn't just have buttons with the District number on?!" Alex asks,

"Maybe so random Capitol citizens don't jump on the lift and come to say hello" I laugh

"That is a really good point" Alex laughs back.

But we didn't realise after we go up we would soon be coming back down…


	7. Back down the lift!

We get out of the lift and walk into the room hand in hand, I see everyone sat and stood around the television.

"Snow is about to make a presentation" Joba says

"Presentation?" I reply

"A speech... about what will happen, you know with you four tributes..." Haymitch answers

I stand there trying desperately not to let my mouth drop but I'm not doing so well, Alex guides me to the sofa and I sit on the end of the plush dark pink and purple sofa. Snow appears on the screen with his white hair as white as the rose in his dinner jacket, his suit was black and the rose stood out the most apart from his hair.

"As you may well know we have four tributes left, so what we have decided to do is to revamp the arena and put them all back in there until we have three tributes and then the last three will go into a game to find our two victors!"

"Well I was not expecting that!" Effie says

"Shush Effie!" Haymitch, Joba and Miriam say in a chorus.

"When we have our two victors there will be a surprise for them afterwards!" Snow pronounces with a smile.

"Huh?!" Alex says looking surprised

"Shush!" Haymitch snaps again

"The surprise will be decided when we have our two tributes! But we do have to keep to our promise so one tribute will be brought back to life once agreed on by the two remaining tributes!"

Suddenly the screen goes black and the Capitol seal shows up signifying the end of the show. Effie looks around at us with a smile but even she can't hide the fear and terror in her eyes!

Alex starts to move closer to me on the sofa but I get up and walk away. I go past Haymitch, take glass out of his hand and walk to the balcony, Joba walks after me in case I try and do something stupid. I get to the balcony and take a big gulp of the beer but Joba snatches it out of me before any drop could spill.

"What are you doing?!" I scream

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be harming herself!"

"Is that all you care about... how I look?!"

He grabs my shoulders and pins me against the wall,

"Look honey, I am a stylist so yeah I will care about your long golden locks and bright blue eyes but that's not all I care about! I care that you will win and be strong, make them remember you... and that doesn't mean I will think you will die so don't go down that road!" He shouts back.

I look into his eyes and see his dark pupils fixed on me. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and his makeup is running, making him look like one of the Capitol fashion models getting rejected for a shoot with makeup pouring down their cheeks as the cry needlessly. He lets go of me and walks away, even he couldn't resist drinking a bit of the beer before giving it back to Haymitch.

I run behind him but I leave a three metre gap so he can't hear my footsteps, he goes through the door but I carry on walking to the lift. The only clothes I had at the hospital was my arena outfit and I still have it on so I know I don't need to go back in. I grab my chance and go down the lift to the main lobby, nobody is there so I start to walk across but somebody stops me.


	8. Runaway Baby!

I carry on walking but someone grabs my arm and pulls me behind the tall planted pots in the corner where I just came from.

"Ah!" I scream but Todd puts his hand over my mouth so nobody can hear me, I bite his hand and he completely lets go of me so I start to run. I make it to the door as he grabs my waist and pulls me to the floor, I land on top of him and try to get up but he rolls us over so he is pinning me on the floor.

"Hey baby, what's shaking?" He says whilst smirking and giving me a wink.

"Get off me you stupid idiot!" I shout

"Shush baby keep your voice down" He says, still crushing me with the weight of his body.

I roll my eyes as he laughs; because he's not focused I see this as a time for action. I roll us over and get up at the same time, I run to the lift the chase is on...

The lift is taking a long time so I run out of the door and into a crowd of people and he runs after me, I stumble upon a peacekeeper and he stops me in my tracks,

"Why such a worried face?"

"Leave me alone!" I shout,

"Only trying to see what the matter is!" He says to himself as I run to a little backstreet alley. I stop running and lean against a wall to take a breather but I hear talking, it's very quiet but I can just make it out.

"Have you seen a girl run through here?"

"Is she tall, long blonde hair with bright blue eyes...? Wait a minute she's a tribute! Yes she came through here a few minutes ago in a bad mood. I'm telling you there is nothing and I mean nothing worse than a tribute in a bad mood, it makes them want to kill more!"

"Is that right?" He says slowly "Which way did she go?"

"I don't know... what am I Einstein?"

"Whatever!"

"Wait, your Todd... the tribute who tried to kill Charley!"

"Why does everyone think that?! I didn't try to kill her" Todd says as he runs off in the opposite direction to me.

A few minutes later I come out of hiding and look at the Capitol streets, they are colourful and bright but where I am standing is old and decrepit looking. No colour, no brightness at all I wonder why but Todd see's me standing in the sun and runs to me, I see him start to leg it towards me so I run to the hotel. I get inside but he grabs my ankles and pulls me down.

"Right now I've got you right where I want you!" He shouts

"What? Let me go!" I scream as I try to kick him off,

"First answer me some questions!"

"What... um why?" I say trying to pause the, maybe unnecessary, action going on.

"Just answer them!" He says as he raises his voice again.

"Okay, okay. Just,"

"Just what?"

"Don't hurt me!" I squeal

"Why would I do that? I'm crazy in love with you! Gosh for someone so bright you do have your thick moments!" He laughs.

"Uh yeah um whatever" I roll my eyes as he stands up. He pulls me up still holding my wrists he says,

"We are going to make a plan to kill Alex and Rochelle!"

"What?!" I cry

"Look I love you and I want to live with you, we can bring back Rochelle" He says charmingly

"What about Alex?" I shout

"He dies, end of... You'll have me to snuggle up to!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Well, let's start arranging that!" He laughs but all I want to do is scream and cry.


	9. The Truth Hurts Literally

Todd pushes me against the wall and holds me there,

"Seen as you want to promise it, promise it!"

"No what, I will never promise you something like that, what are you, thick?" I shout

"No!"

"What are you then?!"

"I'm in lurrrrvvveee!" He says whilst giving me a cheeky smile, I shake my head at him and he takes his arms away from me leaving me to drop into a sitting position on the floor.

"It's okay... I just want to win" He says

"No, no you don't..."

He gives me a confused look,

"You're scared of dying, that's what it is" I say rather knowingly.

"No I'm not!" He says but as I argue with him he starts to hang his head more and more.

"Alright, you got me, I don't want to die! But it isn't just that..."

"What is it then?" I ask

Alex walks down the stairs and see's me slouched on the floor so Todd won't speak.

"What's happening here?" Alex asks worriedly

"Nothing" I answer trying to calm them both down, "We are just talking"

"What about?" He asks, but I just ignore him for a minute and talk to Todd,

"Todd just tell me."

"I can't, not here"

"Where then?"

"Somewhere quiet, away from people..."

"Okay, Alex go to the room for a few minutes please"

"No, if you know then I know too"

"Look this is between Todd and I. Not you so stay out of it please"

"Fine but I'm telling everyone that you're down here talking to this moron" Alex says angrily

Todd gives a huff but I stand up, walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder to take his mind away from Alex.

"Why don't you tell me then, eh?" I ask

"The second reason is-" Before he can answer Haymitch and Joba come down the lift.

"Right talk time is over!" Joba snarls at us,

Haymitch walks over and pulls my arm towards him,

"Come on, time to leave. Your dinner was going to get cold so I ate it and don't give me a dirty look because you were late, not me!"

"No, wait, Todd answer me" I shout as Haymitch puts me over his shoulder so I will stop fighting.

Everyone stands still and Todd starts to answer,

"I am sick of the star-crossed lovers act and I'm, I'm"

"End of conversation!" Haymitch shouts

"Shut it Haymitch, Todd answer me" I shout.

Todd hesitates at the dirty looks given to him by Joba and Haymitch,

"Answer me!" I scream,

"I'm jealous of your lovers act... I love you and you know it, the Rochelle thing was a lie I did it to make you feel sorry for me and want to love me..."

I free myself from Haymitch's arms and run up to Todd,

"So..." He says

I don't look at him but I slap him across the face and run into the lift just before it closes.


	10. Everything will be alright

I get up to the room and burst through the door, Alex is nowhere to be seen. I walk to my room with tears on the verge of falling down my cheeks; Alex is laid under the covers on the side of the bed that I sleep on, cuddling what seems to be my dressing gown. I lock the door behind me and Alex turns over to look at me, he gives me a half hearted smile and has red eyes.

"Why have you been crying?" I ask quietly

"I thought he was in love with you..."

"So did I but he played my feelings like they were nothing and now expects me to show him compassion."

A drop of Cinna's finest mascara rolls down my cheek so Alex gets out of bed to hug me,

"I love you so much!" He says with his voice returning back to normal again.

"I love you to Alex!" I reply "For once when I say this I really feel like I am making you happy" I cry

"There, there baby don't cry" He says as he ushers me to sit in his lap, like a child.

He try's to lay me down on his lap and kiss me but I pull away, grab some clothes and head for the bathroom to clean my wet face up.

I come back in a red silk nightdress that comes to the knee and turn to Alex,

"Why is it that every time something happens you just forget about it and try to kiss me?"

"I try to rid your mind of all the bad that's happened, why don't you like it?"

"No I just wondered."

"Do you know you look almost as gorgeous as the night of the interviews?"

"Thanks, I don't feel it..." I say whilst laughing.

"So... What's going to happen with Todd and Rochelle?"

"We will just have to wait until tomorrow..."

"Okay, night honey"

"I'll be back; I'm going to watch the television, to see if there is news from the Capitol"

"Okay, don't be to long"

"I won't" I reply but frankly I would stay out there all night if I could.

I walk out in my dress with matching slippers; nobody will look at me, even Effie only gives me a brief glance. Haymitch is at the table eating and drinking to his hearts content whilst the others are doing their makeup and listening to Effie's nail technique on how to make painting them a work of art. I sit on the sofa and turn the television on but nothing comes up on the screen, suddenly the Capitol seal shows and Caesar Flickerman appears,

"Capitol News!" A voice says as the subtitles start,

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Capitol News! Our top stories tonight; Tributes get a shock as President Snow tells all about his plans for a second Hunger Games, What colours are really this season, how your nails can look perfect and Miss Charley Mellark, torn between two or is there a clear winner of her love? All of that is coming up tomorrow. But we can talk about our last story so gather around the television for the really juicy love triangle that is Charley Mellark!"

Everyone gathers around the T.V. even Alex makes it out of bed with a quilt for us to share on the sofa but I move to sit on the floor in front of the T.V. instead.

"Now to Claudius Templesmith for more..." He says as they go live just outside the Tribute Hotel.

"Thank you Caesar, now we were all in love when we heard about the Star-Crossed lovers from District 12, not that it had ever happened before," He chuckles. "But this was truly something specially, you could see it in their eyes that they were definitely in love" He says as the clip from the end of the interviews is played when the Capitol give an enormous roar as we laugh.

"But who would have thought another tribute would leave her thoughts all fuzzy, not us!" A picture of Todd comes up when we are up the tree in the arena.

"Well you can't blame her, he is handsome but isn't Mr Heroy better looking?"

"I see, I see" Caesar answers "Well thank you Claudius and that will be it for tonight, we will leave you with one thought. Who will be Mr Right for our Miss Mellark?! Will she be a Mrs Heroy or Mrs Averis?"

The television goes off and Alex looks at us all,

"Averis? What type of surname is that?!" He says as his starts to lose control of his laughter,

"Alex it's not that funny" Miriam says

"Alright everyone let's go to bed remember it's another big, big, big day tomorrow!" Effie says joyfully as everyone walks to their rooms but me and Haymitch stay to talk to one another.


	11. Lovey Dovey Baby or not?

We stand by each other and wait until there is silence,

"Is it really a love triangle?" Haymitch asks worriedly,

"No, I don't think so anyway"

"Good because they are doing another set of interviews and I have an idea which will blow this love triangle thing out of the water"

"What is it then?" I ask eagerly

"Well we said your mother was pregnant and it worked but if we do it twice they will smell a rat so we will say your having more than one!"

"Baby...?" I ask confusedly

"Well what else?!" He laughs

"Haymitch I am no good with kids, I don't like them, I just don't know how to look after them..."

"It's okay; you don't have to really be pregnant!" He says

"But I told you I am not doing anything unless its real!"

"Well you will just have to get pregnant" He chuckles

"No, never!"

"Alex will want children one day, so you can beat him to it now by giving him a child."

"No, not right now, maybe in quite a few years but not now!"

"Okay just think about it for Alex"

"Fine but only thinking" I say as he gives me a smile and walks to his room. I want to go to bed but I don't want Alex as well so I go to sleep in his room. His room is exactly the same as mine but when I get under the covers it's freezing, probably because nobody sleeps in it but falling asleep is getting harder, eventually I fall asleep.

When I wake up Joba, Miriam and Effie are sat in the chairs around me.

"Hey honey, Congratulations!" Effie shouts

"We didn't know you had it in you!" Miriam says

"I can't believe you didn't tell Alex!" Joba ads

"What? What is this about?" I ask

"Your pregnancy"

"My what?" I ask confusedly

"She must be tired" Joba asks

"Hey honey" Alex says "How are you?"

"Everyone is scaring me, what's up?"

"Our baby" Alex says lovingly "You have made me the happiest man on earth, I love you so much"

"Oh uh yeah, love you to... I got to get dressed."

"No, your staying in bed you need all the rest you can get"

"No Alex I am getting up, whatever you say it won't stop me"

"Fine but you be careful" He says whilst smiling.

I get dressed and walk to Rochelle's balcony to find her,

"Congratulations on the Kids" Rochelle says

"There could be one child" Todd ads

"Rochelle I'm not pregnant, Haymitch made it up"

"I knew it!" Todd says "I mean I thought"

"Shush!" Rochelle snaps "Does Alex know?"

"No he doesn't know it's fake but he is so happy and proud, I don't want to burst his bubble"

"Well you know there are only two answers then, you either get pregnant now or say you lost it"

"Okay, can you come? Just to be there"

"Sure, Todd I'll be back" She says as she grabs my hand to walk to the room, but Todd follows us.

"Hey I need to tell you guys something"

"Yes" Alex says

"I, uh"

"Go on it's okay" Rochelle says

"I lost the baby!" I say as I stand there not at all moved by what I have said

"What?" Alex says as his eyes start to well up, then he jumps up and pins Todd against the wall,

"What did you do to her?" He shouts

"Nothing!"

"What did you do to her?" He screams even louder

"Look it's not my fault Haymitch made this baby thing up"

"Haymitch made this up?"

"Yes and she didn't want to go through with it but he told you guys, it's not her fault so don't blame her" Todd shouts.

"Is this true, you did this to her!"

"Well uh?" Haymitch says

"Answer me!" Alex shouts

"Yes I did because I am trying to save your behinds in the Hunger Games but your to busy being lovey dovey!"


	12. Decide before time runs out!

We stand in the room staring at each other, back and forth, back and forth. Haymitch knows how to hold a stare but then again so do I.

"I'm sorry I did that to you but I didn't know what else to do!" Haymitch says,

"Well I told you not to do it until I had decided!" I say rather loudly,

"Well you need to decide before the interviews tomorrow"

"Okay, I will think through tonight..." I walk into my room to consult Alex on the baby idea but when I walk in he looks at me as if he has heard the whole conversation and offers me a hug.

I go over for a hug but he pushes me over onto the tiny chaise lounge in front of the mirror, he walks over to me,

"There isn't any way that you and I can sleep side by side on here!" I laugh,

"I wasn't thinking of sleeping by your side though!" He chuckles "You push me out of bed every night so you're sleeping here!" He laughs but before I can answer there is a knock at the door,

I get up but Alex walks over to me and picks me up,

"Shush and they'll go away!"

"But it might be important!" I reply

"Yeah well they will have to wait because I have hardly seen you today and I have something very romantic planned for the two of us!"

"Oh really... well you'll just have to wait then!" I laugh and carry on walking to the door.

"Hello" A voice says, I walk over to the front door of the whole apartment and open the door,

"Hello?" The voice says again, I pause at the door because I don't recognise the voice but I open the door anyway. A man stands before me; he isn't that tall, has little dark red glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and has a locked gaze on the floor.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met before..." He trails off as he thinks I'm bored of his voice.

"Hi, I'm Charley you may know me from The Hunger Games... um yeah so..."

"I am here on important Capitol and District business; I am your agent and also a part time librarian in the Capitol. I look after all of the Capitol Records, previous to the present; I need to talk to you in private so I chose the night when I am not working. I know you and Haymitch have talked because I asked him to persuade you but as usual he failed, you need to go along with this baby thing... else we will all die. You need to do this for me because everyone will be so distracted in you that I can carry on with my plan, I know more out about the Capitol than even the Gamemakers know... put it this way I am starting to tread very dangerous ground and putting you in the spotlight will create a disguise for me and for everyone else's sakes!"

I am so stunned that I don't know what to do so I stand there and listen to him as he starts to talk slowly;

"I think I have found a way to shut down the Gamemakers computers therefore stopping this second Hunger Games you're going in and any other Hunger Games from starting!" He says as his little brown eyes grow bigger.


	13. Undercover Mission!

I stand there totally stunned at what I have just heard, I start to feel dizzy and I think he can see it so he grabs my arm and pulls me upright;

"You okay? Did you get that?"

"Yes it's just... It's a lot to take in."

"Yes, yes I see... So, will you participate? And by the way my name is Harold." He pronounces

"Yes, I will do whatever I can to help and nice to meet you Harold..." I say trying not to laugh or fall over for that matter. It's not that I think his name is funny it's just that of all the weird and wonderful Capitol names I have never heard of a Harold!

"Just call me Bookworm everyone else does"

"Sure... if you want" I say feeling sorry for him.

We bid each other farewell and he leaves.

I turn around to find Joba, Miriam, Alex, Haymitch and Effie stood in the lounge. I think they must have listened to the whole conversation but I don't really care to be honest, I don't care at all because the only thing I am worried about is pulling off this act; I feel as if I am living two lives! One of the lives is my normal, secret life which includes my love life and family back home, whilst the other is this show and tell for the Capitol... I feel like a puppet but to top things off I am now turning into a secret agent! Could my life get any worse...? Of course as I will find out!

"So...?" Haymitch says trying to break the Ice.

"I am going to bed" I say stiffly,

"What about Bookworm?" He asks again,

"I don't give a stuff about Bookworm!" I say back as I walk to my room, "But I am going through with his stupid idea anyway!" As I walk I hear a cry from Effie thanking me for reluctantly agreeing to this crazy idea.

I get into my room and turn out the light, I hear Effie going on about the doctors appointment she will make for me tomorrow; after a few minutes of listening to Effie rant on silence fills the room and my door creaks open and shut. Alex walks in and I act asleep, soon enough he is asleep so I get up and walk to the beach; I see a figure sat by the sea so I go to join them.

"Hello...? Can I join you?" I ask hesitantly,

"Yes sure!" The deep voice replies, I see a smiling face and realise that it's Todd. "Couldn't you sleep?" He asks.

"I wish!" I laugh "I haven't been given a chance!"

He looks at me thoughtfully and I rest my head on his shoulder, starting to feel tired.

"If you new how many different and stupid commitments I had to make today you would be flat out, trust me!"

"It's okay, I know... Effie has posted around that you're pregnant..."

"I'm not, well yet anyway!" I reply rather defensively.

"Yes but tomorrow you will, you see they give you a certain jab depending on how far along you want to be... Effie said that you're going to be seven months"

"Oh okay, I was wondering about that..."

"And after that they give you a scan and tell you all the details, of course that's only if you want to know the sex or if you want to wait."

"I don't really care..." I reply whilst my mind starts to drift. Todd slowly put's his arm around me and leaves it there for a while, silence once again fills the beach.

"What do you think will happen... in the next one?"

"You and either Alex or I will win... Rochelle will kill herself..." He trails off as tears stream down my cheeks and glisten amongst the moon shining down on Panem.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry... You just need to tell yourself... Whatever happens, happens"

I try to reply but words don't form. Todd pulls me close as the dark clouds engulf the moon for a few minutes as they pass over the shore line. It seems his arms are there to comfort me for an age but something unexpected happens that me or even Todd can't control and it leaves us wondering about all of those "What ifs" we have just created in that short space of time...


	14. Kissing the truth!

Whilst the clouds were covering the light Todd pulled my head from his shoulder and kept looking me in the eyes knowing something was going to happen. He looks at my eyes as if they're rare gems only found once every one thousand years. I look at him back feeling the warmth of his eyes getting at me, suddenly in a moment of weirdness yet it made quite enough sense not only were his arms there to comfort me but so were his lips. A few seconds felt like an age before our lips weren't pressed among each other,

"I got to go..." I rush as I walk back to the hotel,

"Charley, you can't deny it!"

I turn around a look at him, "What?"

"Whatever you do you can't deny you don't feel something for me..." He walks over and hugs me "Now you know how I feel!" He tells me with compassion. But I pull away because I see a figure walking towards us.

"Hey honey" Alex says loudly.

I start to cry and know I need to tell him,

"What's wrong?"

"Alex, it wasn't Todd's fault it was mine so don't hurt him... I, him, we-"

"I know what happened, I saw from the window and I knew you would tell me from the moment you saw me... It's okay. Just so long as it didn't mean anything!" Alex replies,

"It didn't, and it doesn't" I reply obediently as he walks up to Todd.

"Why did you have to do that... I warned you!" Alex says as he punches Todd in the face.

"I told you not to hurt him!" I scream as he picks me up and hangs me over his shoulder.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." He says reassuringly.

"So you forgive me... after going behind your back and kissing our worst enemy you forgive me!"

"Yes..."

"Why though?" I ask worriedly,

"Because I have something he doesn't... A lovely relationship with the most amazing person in the world and we are having a lovely child or children together!" He laughs but towards the end he gets serious.

Silence fills the beach again as Todd walks in,

"You forgave me so quickly I mean, I just thought I would have to fight to keep you." I reply.

"Please, all the silly mistakes I have made, you deserve to everything you want..."

"Thanks... I owed him anyway" I confess,

"What...?"

"He was the one who asked to bring you back to life whilst I was suffering in hospital; hence I was in a wheelchair when you woke up."

"Wow, Todd asked for me to live."

I just nod as he put's me down to walk with me.

"We will get through this you know...If I don't make it... Let Todd bring up your child"

"Our child and no, why?" I reply

"Well it isn't exactly mine, is it...And I owe him, you don't my love" He says

"Fine, but you are making it back to District 12 with me" I say with a huge smile, feeling more confident than ever before in my life. We walk along the sand hand in hand. Alex tells me random funny jokes and that he loves me, I quite often beat him to saying it now; now that I know the true values of our relationship and love.

We strip down to go in the sea and lay on the brand new sun beds wasting the night away with beer we stole from the Tribute Hotel, meant for Haymitch, whilst laughing at the weird fuzzy feelings we get when we're together.

"I must admit this night was horrible now it's really, really great!"

"Come on..." Alex pulls me up and starts to dance with me on the sand. We waltz around the beach for hours, when eventually my feet give way but the soft, golden sand beneath us cushions our fall.


	15. Doctor StoneFace and my epic dodge!

"Right, Miss Mellark we are not officially married so we need to do something about it,"

"Like..." I answer whilst picking up the sand and dropping it back down again.

"Well I was thinking about your jab and that child will bring us closer together but there won't be much time for us so when the child is old enough to be left with someone else, Effie can have it for a night whilst you and I have dinner and go to a hotel! You like the idea?"

"Yes I do, we could go out three times a week!" I answer quickly.

"Why... What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Charley what's wrong?"

"Look I'm just scared, I can't look after kids... I haven't had any practice and I don't want to be an awful mum but I will be!"

"You have me... You will do a fine job; you are the most caring person in the world!"

"Okay then... but only because Effie wants' me to and Haymitch told me that you wanted them or you would get annoyed"

"That's a lie... When did you start listening to Haymitch Abernathy? I could wait a lifetime, when you're ready I'm ready" He says with a smile,

"Okay, if you says so" I laugh

Although I haven't slept I feel fully refreshed after I freshen up back in the hotel. I walk out for breakfast but only eat a piece of toast because I can't have much before the Jab.

After breakfast we all get ready to go to the hospital, an ambulance picks us up. The ambulance is a clean, plain white and has sparkly metal cabinets full of various medicines for different use. We sit on the bed and the metal chairs around it, silence fills the conversation.

When we arrive Alex and I are shown to our rooms, which are next door to each other and we start the very long process. Alex gets blood taken from him to mix in with the liquid in the jab so the baby is definitely ours. Whilst he is having blood taken and getting a normal check-up everyone sit's in the chairs around my bed and I am told to try and get some rest after my all-nighter last night. A few hours pass by when Alex arrives and he tells us about the Capitols very long check-up routines, next it's my turn. They ask everyone to leave but eventually call on security to take them away because they don't want to leave their little Mockingjay the nurse tells me. The nurses and doctors are all really nice and friendly but not helpful at all, all they want me to do is be a little lap dog without caring for my own feelings and views but I go along with what they say as Effie told me to so no arguments spring and potentially hurt the baby because I am stressed.

The nurse walks over to meet and greet before I get stabbed,

"Hello Charley, are you okay?" She asks in her weird accent

"I am getting stabbed with a baby, of course I'm not okay!"

"Don't think of it like that, think of it as though your being blessed by Panem!" She says with a weird and scary smile.

"Is that what it is?!" I reply as she laughs and walks away to get the needle.

"Right this is your jab and it has been mixed with Alex's blood to make sure the baby is both of yours and hopefully resembles you two in different ways."

"Okay" I say frightfully.

Suddenly five nurses come in three men, two women nurses and a female doctor.

A man holds my head straight whilst two women hold my arms, the other two men grab my lower legs and the final woman takes the jab.

"Hold her still" Says the stone-faced doctor holding the jab as I quake with fear. She aims at my hip and throws it down like a dart but she holds onto it, I quickly dodge and fall of the bed. I scramble to my feet and run out of the door to the exit of the hospital.


	16. Strapped down, guarded door no way out!

In a mad dash I make for the exit but the nurses grab me and pull up into the air by my limbs. Haymitch, Joba, Miriam, Rochelle and Alex laugh at me, whilst I struggle in mid air but Effie shakes her head whilst Todd is motionless. They pull me back in the room and strap me on the bed, two peacekeepers stand at the door so I can't escape this time and Doctor stone-face walks back with the jab in her hand.

"I don't like people who run..." She says rudely "Now stop your selfishness and have your baby injected into you..."

"When you put it like that it sounds really weird" I reply sarcastically and laugh.

"Right, 5, 4, 1!" She stabs my waist with the jab, "I love doing that to them!" I hear her faintly cackle as I fall asleep.

I wake up a while later and I can't see my feet, my stomach has grown huge. I look around at the room, plain white as usual and Doctor stone-face walks in,

"Ah, you're awake early..."

"Surprised?"

"Just a bit" She answers, "Do you want to let them in?"

"Umm, everyone apart from Alex"

"Okay, be picky... But you're having your scan in front of them"

"Okay then..."

They all walk in and aww at me as if I was a puppy,

"Why isn't Alex allowed in?" Haymitch asks,

"Uh no reason" I say "Let's have this scan then" I say whilst trying to change the subject.

I look at the scan and everything seems to be in order so I send everyone out whilst I get changed to leave. Everyone leaves but Alexander stays behind to walk with me. Walking feels weird, I look like an elephant and waddle like a penguin but Alex seems to like the look.

"Hey, you two!" He says as he kisses my cheek and grabs my bags. "You look bigger than 7 months... you look about 9 months"

"Thanks and how do you know what a pregnant lady looks like?"

"Well my mother does help run the district hospital"

"I suppose!" I say as I give in to him.

"I am going to ask the doctor..." He runs off to stone-face and is soon to come back,

"So?" I say worriedly,

"You need to go back in the hospital bed you're nine months pregnant and you going to pop at any moment!"

I lay back in the hospital bed screaming my head off as Alexander waits outside, hours and hours pass by when suddenly the room is filled with crying as a little baby takes its first few breaths. The baby has a few tufts of blonde hair and dark blue eyes like me and Alex, it tininess is very overwhelming but I don't feel anything towards it... I sit up and stare at it like it is an alien, watching it roll around helplessly and cry. The nurses urge me to hold it but I shake my head and let it cry on, I don't care that it may be rude because I am feeling very vulnerable and something inside is telling me that I am scared.

Alex walks in and smiles, "So... Is it a Miss or a Mr Heroy that we have the delight of calling our child?

I simply reply, "Alex..."

"Yes darling?"

"I haven't held your baby yet because I'm scared of being a mother at sixteen... Your sixteen as well, our parents would kill us if we were in District 12 so-"

"So what?!" He interrupts "You can hold OUR baby when you're ready; I know you're scared... In fact so am I, greatly, but we can get through this if we stick together. This is when the real hunger games begin..."

"Thank you for understanding" I say as I jump out of bed and kiss him. All of my baby fat seems to have gone and I look normal after eight mental hours I am me again but I am not... I have this baby and I have Alex and if I thought things were crazy then I was wrong because it's the Capitol and anything can happen...

We stand hand in hand staring at the baby until we get tired so Alex and me curl up on the bed and get some well earned shut-eye.


	17. The feeling of being Namelessness!

**The winning answer on the poll was... 'A baby girl' well done to all of you who voted and I would like to thank you all for giving your time up to vote! ;)**

**Please vote on the next poll for the name and the theme is unusual, old-fashioned and meaningful! :D**

I wake up from the crying and pick the baby up.

"Hello... I haven't named you yet have I?"

"What do you like for our baby girl?" Alex answers, _he must have been waiting for me to get up and have my first hold of her_ I think to myself and reply,

"I don't know..."

"How about Kangie?"

"Kangie?" I reply, _what on earth?_ I think

"Yes your mother Katniss and my mother Angie"

"Oh, it's very thoughtful but... I am going to have to give it a miss sorry"

"Its fine" He laughs, but _I am glad he sees the funny side_,

"Let me think... Angie, Katniss, Peeta... what's your father called? I'm not trying to offend of course..."

"No it's fine, he's called Lucent and his sister is Lacuna"

"Nice names..." We both start to giggle though.

"Right so names...! Anguneeta? Paluna? Laceetgicent?"

"Well, you have a wide range..." He laughs "There all rubbish darling... what about Paloma or Augunett?

"Paloma's nice" I reply "But no thanks"

We rack our brains for hours but eventually leave it for another time. We decide to take a walk after being discharged.

I walk with Alex as I push the pram along,

"We need to spend another night on the beach soon" I say whilst looking out to the waves,

"I can't wait" He replies

I quickly divert us so we head for the sand and stop to sit down. Alex rushes over a pulls me up,

"I don't believe we finished our waltz..." We both laugh and start to dance over the sand but something has got to go bad when I have something so good!

I stop dancing every so often and look to the pram to make sure our precious little girl is safe, Alex takes note and says,

"She will be fine; you're only leaving her for a few minutes to dance..."

"I know... I'm just worried because Effie said that the first time she saw her child that she made a connection like a special bond that could never be replaced and... Well... I haven't made a bond with her at all!"

"You have my dear, when she's crying your voice seems to calm her down... when you talk in your sleep." He says trying to explain. _...I never thought I could sooth a plank of wood let alone my own baby..._ I think to myself.

"Oh is that so..." I reply and start to slow dance with him.

It's early evening before we decide to make our way back to the tribute hotel after watching the sun set and there have been no Capitol paparazzi at all so the signs are good for now. _Besides I wouldn't want them to follow me around..._ I say to myself as we gather our things and push the pram off of the beach. As we walk a group of Peacekeepers walk up to us and start to interrogate us.

"Names?" The peacekeeper asked

"Excuse me?" Alex says

"We've had a call from somebody in the Capitol and two people are reported to have been missing since this morning so we are doing checks in public areas" He replies

"Oh is that right, who called" Alexander asks,

"A Miss Effie Trinket also known as Mrs Effie Abernathy"

"Effie?!" Alex says in surprise,

"Are you Mr Heroy and Miss Mellark?!" The peacekeeper says rudely.

"Yes why?" Alexander replies

"You're both under arrest for failing to show up at the pre-interviews... We will take you back to your rooms and give you a sentence depending on what Effie says!"

"That's so stupid!" Alex replies and the peacekeeper cuffs him.

"I will let you push the pram and I won't cuff you little lady but I have to take extreme measures with people who have anger issues" He looks at Alex and Alex starts to struggle.


	18. When the Summer gets ugly!

**Authors Note: ****I am sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, school has started and I had a bad reaction to a jab so I haven't been on for a while. Also I am quite annoyed because my best friend 'PrincessDaydream77' has got a piece of hate mail so if thats you well you better watch out and apologise right now... if you don't like her stories dont read them! On the nicer side of things my views are still going up so thank you guys, I really love you all in a friend way because any other way would be wierd ****_*Laughs*_**** Please review though else I won't post for a long while and I mean it! ****_'I love you guys because you make me who I am' You can use that as my quote!_**** Thinking I am sounding sad ****_*Laughs again*_**** I will let you get on with reading the next chapter...**

We get to the room and Effie is sat down,

"Why are you handcuffed exactly?"

"Grab them!" Shouts the peacekeeper, suddenly loads of peacekeepers come in and grab everyone but not me or the baby. I get pushed into the middle of the room away from the pram and a woman walks in. She has black extensions that run to the floor; she wears a large, golden gown with straps and golden jewellery all over her. _For someone so decorated she is very ugly and the worst thing for me is that I feel like I have known her for a while and I can feel her pain in her presence._

"Hello darling are you okay?" She says as she picks the baby up but she aims the words at me! Funnily enough I have the decency to reply,

"Aiming that at me?" I ask sarcastically

"Yes actually, you've been through a lot recently..." She says caringly,

"Well, I'm fine thank you... Can you put her down please?" I ask worriedly

"Yes, I don't want to worry you do I?"

"No! That would be bad!" Effie cackles as Haymitch cheers in the background,

She gives Effie a dirty look and looks back at me,

"I think we will have to take you for a bit for a quieter word, "Coming or will we have to drag you?"

"Okay Summer" I reply and she looks at me in astonishment,

"You recognise me? Cleverer than I thought, aren't you?!"

"Thanks" I say proudly and walk out of the door before her.

She pulls me against a wall and takes her crown off,

"I am made out to be the mean girl... that's the only way to be remembered around here and... well... I am working with Bookworm, Joba and Miriam and umm... yeah it's kind of undercover so..."

"I know Bookworm told me!" I reply,

"Oh okay... Well I am not the mean girl; I mean I am trying to help close down the Hunger Games so I can rule without them... I mean it takes attention away from me so every year I will get tributes and do something else... like lock them up!" She laughs grimly "Only for a while though..."

"Okay... why didn't the peacekeepers tell me you were coming...?"

"Well you did miss the pre-interviews and I like to keep things interesting..." She replies openly,

"Oh... so what does that mean?" I ask curiously,

"I am helping ruin The Hunger Games!"

"Glad to, have you... on board..." I answer not very pleasingly,

"I will get the peacekeepers and leave as long as you don't say a lot about the subject to them in there." She points as she walks back into the room. Summer gets the peacekeepers to leave and turns to me once again,

"She's a beautiful girl and is going to turn out strong and courageous... just like her mummy..." With that she smiles and walks out behind the peacekeepers carefully putting her crown back on her royal extensions.

"What was that all about?!" Effie shouts,

"She has joined the plan... we're shutting the games down!" I say with a smile, feeling more confident by the minute.

Joba and Miriam change the subject by giving us our outfits for the second chariot ride and interviews; For the chariot ride Alex and I are given black and dusty-looking dungaree's with a black T-shirt, dark brown leather boots and a faded-royal blue helmet. We don't look special but we're not meant to seen as the Capitol is already pouring their hearts out to us, Effie has offered to take the baby for the whole night so I agree to her that she can. Joba orders that I am not allowed to try on my interview outfit but Alex is allowed so I wait for him to come out and show everyone. He seems to be taking a while getting his hair and make-up done so I slip out to the balcony to watch the sun make its dissent down below the shoreline. I hear noise coming from the room but stay put leaning over the wall, Alex walks out and I hear the slapping of his shoes on the tile around the pool.

"Do you like?" He asks, I turn around and he is in a plain black tuxedo like last time,

"What on earth took you so long?" I ask grumpily

"I had some things I had to discuss with Joba and Haymitch... stuff which you'll find out about later!"

"Oh..." I say feeling like I have been cheated; _I expect to see something absolutely outstanding but it's the same as last time... I wonder what I'll be wearing. _I think to myself, _Well at least he looks hot in that tux else I would have gone mental! _


	19. The Second Chariot Procession!

We go on the Chariots and they take us around the Capitol until we end up by the main stage. We get off and are introduced to everyone before being taken backstage to change. Alex gets changed first and then I am taken to change by Joba, Miriam and my prep team. We get to the room and I start to ask questions,

"What's this about?"

"Get her ready, two minutes tops. We can't give you any more time, Alluvia you're working on the make-up and nails, Kantillon your working on her hair and helping Amulet on her body. Charley this is your new prep-team, Alluvia Rocanto, Kantillon Melarta and new intern Amulet Drownbee. Don't just stand there work!" Joba says angrily, _I have never seen him like this... so angry... so I reckon I should hold my tongue but I can't help it if I don't! _

"Why is my prep-team here but not Alex's?"

"No questions we're to busy..."

"Joba! Answer me!"

"Shut-up, we are your prep-team not your questioners!"

"But Joba..."

"Just shut-up!" He shouts

I look to the floor and block out the silence of the room with my thoughts, _why would he say something like that to me? Who does he think he is, he's only a stylist nothing special...? Why is he talking to me like this what have I done wrong... Did I ask too many questions? Was it the way I spoke? Do I annoy him...? _I carry on thinking whilst he apologises and then start to listen again when he stops talking.

"I meant what I said... I know you were trying to block me out so I will shorten it... I am really, really sorry for shouting and I need you to put the blindfold on while we put your dress on you and get your hair ready"

"Oh, okay" I say as Joba puts the blindfold over my eyes and clips it to the sides of my hair.

After about ten-to-twenty minutes they stop fussing and help me out of the room, I think I am wearing high heels because of the pain I am feeling from my feet but I carry on walking towards everyone. They finally take off the blindfold and let me straighten myself up, I turn to look in the mirror but they have covered it up.

"Look at you... A little princess!" Effie squeals

"Aww, amazing you look gorgeous!" Miriam adds.

"You look nice" Haymitch snarls sarcastically,

"Where's Alexander?" I ask

"Waiting for you..."

"I need to look in the mirror first... I want to see myself!"

They take the cover from the mirror and I step in front of it. My dress is white again and the top is fitted but it looks a lot like a wedding dress from the Capitol. It's puffy and girly but at the same time it reflects me as my tomboyish, messy self. I think I look about one million pound and I try not to show it but that doesn't work out very well...

"I love it..." I say with a smile.

Haymitch grabs my hand and leads me out, I see an alter and a priest...

"Am I... No I can't be..."

"I welcome you all throughout Panem, to the marriage of Mr Alexander Heroy and Miss Charley Mellark!" The priest exclaims.


	20. 24 Hours on a Merry-Go-Round!

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am sorry my life has been crazy, dog showing is at its busiest during the Summer to Autumn period. My gorgeous Great Dane called Tina got best in show at 'The Great Dane Breeders and Owners Association' today, ****_Whoop Whoop_**** so we are very happy! I have missed going on Fan-Fic sooooo much but my homework is piling up to my eyeballs and whenever I finish a piece I seem to get another. Can't wait untill Christmas! **

**Thanks for reading my Fan-Fic's I really appreciate it and this chapter is about... well... can't you guess from the title? And just to clarify it is not about Merry-go-rounds... This chapter is quite short because well the whole wedding/marriage thing bores me a bit SORRY! But you'll kinda / have to cope for a bit while I go celebrate my big win! :D **

I squint as I start to walk alone, blinded by the light of the stage. I try to walk in a straight line but I know I am not, I feel a shove in my back pushing me further forward. The lights dim and I look around, stunned by my surroundings I let my mouth drop open and I turn around in a full circle to see everything around me. The crowd "Aww's" at me but I am completely oblivious to them, I look at the doors and quickly back down to the floor. _I mean I am completely scared but I don't want to run away do I? _I step forward and wait for everyone to hush but it's taking a long while.  
"Hush, hush my good people..." Says the priest.

As the service starts I start to shake, the entire crowd is getting to me _and this is just a big fairytale I am involved in because my stupid name was called out in a lottery to the death, my name is Charley Mellark, my parents won the 74__th__ Hunger Games but escaped the 75__th__, they failed to overrule Panem so The Hunger Games are harsher than before, I was reaped, I should have died but I fell in love and have been in an emotional rollercoaster ever since! Oh and I also have a baby girl which I haven't named... Such a bad mother! _I feel like crying but I hold back, they just want to torture me and my family! I want to run away and hide but at least with this ceremony I can marry Alexander in a civilised manner! The priest has a lot to say so Alex slips my ring on my finger but before I put his on I decide to leave; _how crazy was that?! What am I thinking doing this to the love of my life...? I don't know or care!_ My whole life will turn upside down soon enough... but how soon is soon?

I run to my room and lock the door, I manage to slip out of the dress and put some clean clothes on, I sit and cry until the baby starts crying so I get up to see to her. I lean over the cot and start to sing, that seems to calm her down but not entirely. I pick her up and start to talk to her; _Hello honey... I guess I should name you it's been a while since I thought of names so don't blame me if I don't come up with anything go... I know I'll call you Flow..._ I think she likes it because she is giving a little giggle but that changes when Alexander walks through the door. Flow starts to cry when Alex starts to shout at me but I don't know what to do,  
"Why did you run off?!" Alex shouts and cries "Do you know how that made me feel?"  
"Do you know how that made me feel... All I ever asked of you was that if we did get married that it would be a District 12 wedding with the cute mossy steps, the little blocks of wood to sit on and my own father walking me down the aisle not a very drunk Haymitch Abernathy!" I scream  
He looks at me as if he can understand and I think the rest of Panem can too as the cameras come away from our faces.  
"I named her but I want to know what you think..." I say,  
"Tell me then" He smiles  
"Alexander this is your daughter Flow..." I reply as I pick her up, she cuddles into my chest and Alex wraps his arms around me. Although I'm only sixteen I feel like I have lived half of my life, I feel wise, mature and like nothing can hurt my little family but boy am I wrong...


	21. Marriage can suck!

I wake up staring at the ceiling, last night I did eventually go back out and marry Alexander and afterwards we had a party on the beach with everyone of our friends from the Capitol. I get up, have a shower and put my comfy pajama bottoms on and one of Alex's T-Shirts, I love the way it hangs on me I could almost wear it as a minidress. I gently open the door trying not to wake Alexander or Flow, I feel guilty closing the door as Flow wakes up but not guilty enough to stay.

I get down to the beach and its still dark although the sun has started to rise, I walk along the sand up and down, up and down. My feet submerging every few minutes under the waves, I notice two figures standing in the dark. They see me and walk towards me,

"Hey Mrs Heroy" I hear Rochelle's voice say,

"Hey Rochelle" I reply

"Hey Mellark" The other voice says but I don't recognise it.

I cautiously step forward and the owner of the voice takes a step as well, within centimetres of each other I can just see the creases in the skin, worn cheeks and soft brown eyes that feel warm but somehow icy cold at the same time.

"Didn't you recognise me Mellark?!"

"No, I didn't see you in the dark and its Heroy" I reply,

"Are you sure because your in a love triangle still!"

"I'm not in a love triangle, I have a husband Todd!" I say as my tone changes

"Sure or is he an excuse to hide behind?!" Todd cackles

"Right pack it in! Im going upstairs to see Effie, sort it out!" Rochelle snaps. As she walks off of the sand Todd takes a final step forward. To close for comfort, I start feeling awkward until the silence is broken.

"I'm sorry I didn't come last night... I couldn't bare seeing you happy..."

"Thanks!" I say as we both start to laugh.

**Meanwhile -**

"Hey Effie, how are you today?"

"Alright, not to dizzy! Say, where is Charley I thought she was with you?"

"She's down on the beach..." Rochelle trails off.

"What's she doing there?" Effie asks, knowing something is up.

"Talking... Talking to someone-

"Who?!" Haymitch buts in,

Rochelle pauses before starting again, "Todd..."

Haymitch turns and runs out of the door.

"Haymitch!" Effie shouts

**Back to the beach** **-**

"You really think?" I ask whilst still laughing,

"Yeah, if it was me and Leah then yeah but we were friends for a bit..." Todd says sadly, but laughs it off.

"Yeah well our situations are different aren't they?... Haymitch is coming, get behind me!"

"You don't need to protect me!" Todd answers back,

"Yeah well you don't know what he is capable of!" I say as my voice raises,

"Fine then, protect me..." He sniggers.

"What are you doing here Averis?! I told you before... I told you everything, you said you would keep your word!" Haymitch shouts,

"What so I'm not allowed to talk to her now...?" Todd argues back,

"Not alone, no..." Haymitch cackles.

"Wow, wow, wow... Pack it in now, you leave Haymitch alone!" I shout at Todd,

"Well, we can see from that who she siding with!" Haymitch snarls,

"I'm not siding with anyone..." I start to walk to the hotel and off of the sand, "I'll be with in my room if anyone needs me!" I shout whilst feeling confident, but I don't think I should have left them alone.

I get up to my room to find Flow and Alexander asleep, I sit on the bed and think for a moment.

"You couldn't sleep?" Alex asks,

"I went for a walk, then talked to Rochelle and Todd..."

"I mean it..."

"What?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you... If I die"-

"No... Never I reply, I could never love him like you. He doesn't make my life what it is, only you can." I smile. I walk over to him and kiss his forehead, as I try to leave he pulls me closer until I am laid on top of him. I move over so I am laying next to him but persistent as he his he rolls on his side, still next to me kissing my neck as I shut my eyes.

"I'm scared..."

"I know, I know" he says. Holding me tenderly he kisses my lips more than he ever has before, still kissing me the door handle turns. Seeing this as an opportunity he pushes me off the bed and onto the floor, he then jumps on top of me and carrys on kissing my lips. Effie walks in but we are still on the floor in a heap behind the bed where she can't see us.

"Charley?" She sqwauks

"Yeah!" I reply whilst he bites my neck,

"I need to see you out here... It's urgent" she ads,

"Why what's wrong?" I question,

"it's Haymitch... Todds trying to kill him..." She runs out crying.

"Alex! ALEX! Get off!" I shout in a whisper, I shove him away and run outside. When I get out I see Todd push Haymitch over.

"Todd, stop it!"

"Why?!" He cackles,

"Come on..." I walk up to him and throw his knife out of harms way.

"No... I don't have anything left! You, Leah, Rochelle... Nobody's ever loved me" He cries. I hug him and tell him everything will be alright when I catch a glimpse of him. Smiling. Joyous. Proud. I push Todd away and run off to the busy streets with Todd's knife, what else do I have to lose...


	22. The spotlight will burn bright

The streets are full and busy but everywhere I go there are spaces around me as the Capitol people stare and glare,

"Charley, wait..." Todd shouts but I carry on running, I think I'll run in a circle and back to the hotel if people aren't in my way. I cut through the back streets and get up to our room Alex is sat watching the whole chase on TV... Of course I didn't notice the cameras.

"It was all a plan... He wants me to be in the spotlight but we'll have to outshine them..all of them" I smile,

"So your saying Harold arranged the whole thing and wanted you to realise so he can get on with stuff, scot-free?" Alex answers,

"Yes...But we need to show them we can do this by ourselves!" I reply

"My thought exactly..." Alex whispers. A few minutes later and Haymitch bangs on the door but we don't answer. I put the knife in my training outfit pocket and watch T.V. with Alex whilst Flow cuddles us, the Capitol seal is showing once again but suddenly Caesar Flickerman pops up and the latest news comes on. It seems Districts 2, 11 and 12 are rebelling against our third Hunger Games but nothing else is really happening, apart from the fact that they keep showing my mum fighting the peacekeepers and trying to get on a train. I turn the television off and run to the bathroom, I look through the cupboard and grab a bottle of pills... One by one I pop them in my mouth but I can't swallow them, I just can't let myself so I chuck them in the bin. There's a knock at the door so I quickly put the bottle back and rub my damp eyes,

"Are you alright...?" Alex asks,

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine" I reply as I sniff and wipe tears from my cheeks, he walks in and locks the door behind him. Wrapping his arms around me he kisses my neck,

"It will be fine, we have to act like steel around them okay? I know your scared, you won't lose me again... never!"

"Awww!" I say as I kiss his forehead.

The banging on the door gets louder until Alex unlocks it and opens it slightly, he stands there still as if guarding the door if I get upset.

"What do _you _want?" Alex snarls,

"Charley!" He shouts as if ignoring Alex, Haymitch try's to push Alexander but he stays put.

"Say what you want to say here!" Alex shouts,

"Alright I'm sorry I was just helping with Harold's plan... I'm sorry I've been playing you..."

"Me and Alex have a plan which will make sure nobody gets hurt!" I reply,

"What then?"

"I have no clue!" I laugh, "We'll have to carry on with your plan until we think of something else..."

"Okay, I will try not to hurt you but I can't promise anything" Haymitch laughs and then acts serious.

With that he leaves and Alex shuts the door,

"Come on we need to get ready for another pre- Hunger Games interview" He says as he puts his arms around me and I just nod along after him.

We go out to greet Miriam and Joba, they take us to our rooms and our prep teams arrive. They show me my hair and makeup before I put dress on, my hair is straight and has light curls at the bottom and like Joba and Cinna I have a line of gold eyeliner with black mascara.

"I don't know what to say... Thank you! I mean I have never had so much makeup on my face but it looks natural." I say trying not to let my jaw drop.

"It's okay" He replies. He hugs me as the prep team leaves to get my outfit.

They come back in and I look at my dress for the first time,

"It's tight fitting to show your figure and short to show off your legs." He says as he hands it to me.

I go to the bathroom and look at it, it's cream and I have soft cream high heels to match, I also have a clutch bag but Joba knows I don't like them. I change into the dress and put my high heels on, I walk out and give them a twirl and give Joba the bag.

"I know you hate a clutch, that's why I put the long strap on it." He says as he hands me the bag with the long strap. I take the bag and put it over my shoulder as he dismisses the prep team,

"Look inside" He says. I open the bag and find the knife I put in my training outfit. "You'll know if you need it, it's there for your safety..." He ads as he leaves.

I run after him as he leaves but I'm too late, I shut my bag and see everyone staring at me.

"Beautiful!" Effie squeaks,

"Yes very..." Haymitch ads,

"You look one million pounds tonight!" Alex says as he grabs my arm, we walk to the stadium and go to the last minute preps. I spot Caesar Flickerman and rush over to him,

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't make it before..." I say

"Oh it's fine but I am going to ask you deep questions again, okay?" He replies

"Umm"- Haymitch comes over and answers for me,

"Yes absolutely great, we have got to go, see you later Caesar" He says,

"Bye!" Caesar replies.


	23. Matching Interviews

The interviews seem to take forever but there are only four of us so Caesar can take longer to talk to us. We tributes aren't allowed to see each others interviews until the replays later, so I am locked in a dark room, the only light is the street lamp outside the window across the road. I go from leaning on the wall to sliding down the wall to my knees, away from the light, suddenly two peacekeepers come to escort me to the stage. As I walk through the lights I hear Caesar Flickerman introduce me as the 'one you've all been waiting for'.

"Hello" He says with a smile,

"Hello" I reply

"How are you? Or as I should say how are you two?"

"Okay thank you!" I reply

"So does she have a name?" He asks, as if expecting more of an answer than I'm giving.

"Yes, she's called Flow and she is a couple of weeks old" I answer.

"Right, I thought ,as you cant watch any of the other tributes interviews until later, we would play a match game. I will ask the same questions to you as I did to Alexander Heroy and then we see how good your matches are later when you all come back on air. Question one... Would you have more children if you were older or another child?" He asks

"Maybe" I answer

"I will let you off this time but you cant answer maybe again!" He giddly laughs, "Question two... If Alex dies in the Hunger Games will you want another man to help bring Flow up with you?" He asks

"No, Alex is my one..." I answer as the Capitol citizens 'aww' at me,

"Okay, question three... Would you ever date Todd Averis if Alexander died or wasn't in the Hunger Games?"

"This ones easy..." I reply, "... No!" I laugh, a few people join me but not many.

"Question four... Have you and Alexander ever lost control?" He asks,

"Umm, what do you mean?" I say feeling dumb.

"Have you ever kissed each other so much that you cant stop?" He asks again,

"Umm, well Effie wouldnt be pleased but yes... once" I say whilst going bright red.

"ooooooh..." He says as everyone bursts into chatter,

"Fruity bugger!" I whisper to myself but I notice that Joba just lipread it and starts laughing at me amoungst the noise. Suddenly everyone hushes up as Caesar raises his hands for quiet.

"Question five, dont worry this is the last one... Has it ever gone further than a little snog?" He laughs

OH MY GOD! I think to myself but I have to answer... Do I tell the truth or not? I have to!  
"No... never" I say and with that the interview is over but as I leave I hear Caesar say,

"Well will have to do something about that... with a body like that she will get snapped up by someone else soon! Wasn't that dress to die for? Lets give a big hand to our top stylists! We will be back on air shortly.. Goodbye Panem!"

After the interviews the peacekeepers escort me to the party room, there are drinks and party food everywhere for later. I find Haymitch and the gang and sit with them, I am in the back row with Rochelle while Haymitch advised Alex to sit by him. The T.V. comes on and we watch all of the interviews, after they finish I talk to Rochelle as we drink champagne we look for Alex and Todd but they are nowhere to be found so we head back to the stage for our group interview. We are told the order to sit in and go up to the stage one by one, Rochelle is by Caesar then Alexander then me and Todd is on the end.

"We are back with this years hottest tribute literally!" Caesar shouts, "Well we can reveal that Rochelle and Todd had no matches and Charley and Alexander had five out of five matches!" As he finishes the Capitol erruptts with cheer, "But Alexander Heroy" He says in shame, "You need to turn the passion up to keep her in your bed! I have organised a babysitter for you, our very own Mr and Mrs Abernathy, they will look after Flow for the next few days so Aleander get your love life sorted! This is Caesar Flickerman, I will be on from the same time tomorrow discussing the after-party and paparazzi pictures with our tributes! Goodnight and goodbye!" He shouts

We all leave the stage and I grab Rochelle and Todd,  
"Me and Alex are going to the hotel, can you cover for us?"

"No!" Todd shouts but he soon changes his mind when I give him my puppy dog eyes,

"Gunna go romance it up, eh?" Rochelle says

"No I'm really tired and so is Alex" I reply as we leave.

We get up to the room and get changed when he gives me a funny look,

"What?" I ask

"Maybe Caesar was right..."

"Dont worry yourself!" I say as I walk up to him wearing one of his T-Shirts over my underwear. I kiss his lips and like that time before when we hid from Effie he pulls me to the floor to be continuously kissed, silence is all around and I feel lost in him but there is one thing keeping me alert... I know somebodys watching us.

"Alex..."

"What?"

"Somebodys here, with us.." I say quietly

"Well let them be the first to tell Caesar about it, hey?!"

"No.." I shove him away and go to the living room, Alex following with just his boxers and dressingown on. I turn the light on and see Todd sat on the sofa staring at me,

"Nice look blondie!"

"Thanks" I say shyly

"Now if you dont mind we have to be getting back" Alex says as he grabs my hand to lead me to our room but I sit on the sofa across from Todd before he can,

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I hate partys.."

"Well why didnt you go back to your own room?" Alex snarls

"I wanted to see you" He says whilst looking at Alex,

"Me?! Why?"

"I want to make a deal with you..."

"What?"

"If I win with Charley she is my girl, even if we bring you back to life, but if you win with her shes yours..."

"Never" Alexander screams "She may be a trophy to you but she is well worth more than that to me, she is my whole existence and I am never going to gamble her!" He shouts

"Well prepare to die in the next battleground" Todd shouts as he stands up,

I cant let him hurt my husband so I get the knife from my bag next to me and launch it at him, I dont have a clue why I did it but he ducks it anyway. As he starts to rage up he leaves so Alex pulls me back into our room and locks the door behind him. He hugs me and can sense I am worried so takes my mind away by kissing me again, he doesnt stop all night. I rest my head on his chest and feel like for once we have a whole night ahead of us together with no interuptions so Alex works his magic to make me focus on him instead of worrying about things but what will we tell Caesar tomorrow about the night before... He will just have to wait and see.


	24. The Lights Dim

The morning after our interviews is a go slow, Alex's gets breakfast and lunch so I haven't gone out to see the others but soon enough they want to see me and I know Alex won't allow it so I have to stay in my room. He tells me its the honeymoon we never got but I'm not so sure.

"Stop trying to get out of bed!" Alex persists,

"I can't, I am so bored!" I try to argue,

"I know, but you have me!" He replies cheekily,

"I suppose I have T.V." I answer,

"Thanks, I'll leave then!" Alex jokes,

"Go on then..." I laugh back,

"Why?" He says to me as his kisses my forehead, "You can come out of here later because of the interviews follow up with Caesar"

"Oh whoopee do!" I say sarcastically,

"I have a surprise after so I wouldn't be sarcastic if I were you" He replies

"You and your surprises hey?!" I laugh

"Your a right Moody Margaret today aren't you?!" He laughs back,

"Well, until you let me out of this cage I will be!" I say as I give him a funny look,

"Don't give me that look young lady! I'm not keeping you here like an animal am I?" He replies

"I guess not... Can I leave now?!"

"After you get ready for the interview follow ups!" He replies strictly

"Fine..." I reply like the grumpy teenager I am.

I go to the bathroom and get ready, I see that I haven't got a dress from Cinna so I leave the bathroom, but clever as he is Alex has it in his hands. It's in one of those zipped up cases so we can't see inside, I take it from Alexander and go back to the bathroom. It's a little black number... Unlike my list of white dresses but I like it more because of that, I walk out to find Alex has already gone. I step out of my room for the first time and see Cinna standing there staring, he fixes my hair and walks me to the peacekeepers backstage. Even though we are all on stage together we have to entered separately and as usual I am to go on stage last. Finally it's time to go, he introduces us one by one but stops to ask how the party was... My nightmare again I laugh and think to myself.

"Back for more it's your last tribute of the night... Mrs Charley Heroy!" Caesar proclaims,

I smile and walk out calmly, waving as I go.

"Hello, how was the after-party?" He smirks,

"Very good, the food was amazing!" I reply,

"Really... It was that amazing that you didn't even try the food, or go to the party!" He laughs, "A little someone, not mentioning any names... Told me everything!" He says cheekily,

"Really?!" I reply with a look of embarrassment and slight anger,

"Don't worry..." He replies, "Nobody will know what happened when you went back to the hotel early..." He laughs, and the rest of Panem do to.

"Umm what?!" I reply,

"Well it's no secret your planning for another child!" He answers,

"Actually we're not..." I reply, "And as for you!" I shout as I walk up to Todd, "Keep your nose out of my business!"

"Yeah but-" He replies,

"But nothing!" I shout, "It's not my fault you can't stop following me around and trying to make my life a living hell!" I start to lower my tone as I walk to Alexander, tears just holding back from running down my face. "Look I love Alex and that's never going to change, so be rude to me and annoy me but don't hurt him and don't you dare come up to him and ask him to make a deal that if he dies you can have me, because I will never love you..." I apologise to Alex for what I'm about to do and run offstage.

As soon as I get off stage the peacekeepers grab my arms and suddenly Lynsander walks out with a needle in his hand, I struggle in the peacekeepers arms but they hold me steady, Lynsander smiles. No words were passed in those few minutes but I could sense a bit of regret but that didn't stop him, needle at the ready and the aim in his mind he throws it down onto my arm. I fall. Hanging in their arms. Motionless. The light dims...


	25. A new perspective

**Authors Note: Thanks for all of your views and reviews! I have made my New Years resolution and it's to write more so you guys don't have to wait for ages to read the next chapter. I hope to stick to it and thanks again. :)** P.S. This chapter will be a new perspective... I won't give anymore away and let you read, here you go :)

Alexander's point of view ( Alex's POV ) :

It takes a few minutes but we finally go off air, I walk up to Caesar and apologise... I can't believe she did this, she's been told not to! I walk backstage with Todd and Rochelle and we decide to go to Charley's dressing room but she's not there, we look everywhere and can't find her so I tell the others that she has probably gone back to bed and go to the hotel. I walk down to the beach and can't find a sign of her so I decide to go up to the hotel room, when I get there I go to the room and find Todd sat on the floor by Charley's side of the bed.

"Why are you here?" I ask gently,

"I thought she would be here..." Todd sniffs, "I didn't know she felt like that..."

"Yeah well she does..." I reply firmly,

"It kinda hurt my feelings... But I'll still be here for her, besides she does have feelings for me and she can't deny it!" Todd cackles,

"..." I just stay silent,

Suddenly Effie, Haymitch and the others burst through the door with six peacekeepers trailing behind them, they grab me and Todd but before they jab us with the needles in their hands, Rochelle walks in. After Rochelle more peacekeepers come in, we're all grabbed and jabbed, I start to fall asleep and hear Effie screaming. Why are they doing this to us?!

Todd's point of view ( Todd's POV ) :

I run to the hotel room and go up to the twelfth floor, I look for her but she's not here... Where could she have gone to?! Suddenly Heroy joins me in the room, we chat for a while then the peacekeepers come in and jab us, I struggle and squirm but Rochelle and Heroy stay sound. The next thing I know is I can sense that they are moving me to somewhere else... What the heck is happening?! I feel like I'm about to find out...

**Authors Note: I know this chapter may be the smallest one you've ever read but I can assure you it's well worth the suspense :)**


	26. Stormy seas

**Authors Note: Well as promised you have the next chapter :D**

Back to Charley's POV

I regain consciousness and open my eyes, I'm strapped on this cold metal table, I try to move but I'm held down tightly. Suddenly a dark figure moves in the corner and comes to stand over me but I can't see him because of the dark light.

"Hello, nice sleep?" He replies

"What is this? Why is this?" I whimper,

"Hush hush my darling, hush hush" He replies putting his finger to my lips. He walks over to the side wall to switch the two switches next to one another, the lights turn on and my restraints have been taken off. I turn to sit on the edge of the table and look at the face... Lynsander, he looks me up and down and tells me to lay back on the table. I look at myself wondering why I still feel cold and realise I am sat there in my underwear, something about the way he looks at me gives me a chill so I do as he says and lay back on the cold, hard metal underneath me. He puts the restraints back on and walks over to me, prodding and poking my skin he seems to be trying to memorise every piece of my body, a few minutes later there is a stylist in front of him listening to every word Lynsander says.

"Right, I want you to add colour here, here and here and then you can..." He seems to be changing everything about me but I dare question him. The stylist gets to work and is gentle with my skin but doesn't slow his pace even for a measly second, finally he finishes up and leaves, then Lynsander walks up to me.

"Breathtaking darling, absolutely breathtaking!"

"But... What's happening... I'm so confused?!"

"Yes, you'll feel like that, those shots take it out of you... Not that I would know... So let me see, we will try and do this quickly. As soon as you left the stage we couldn't risk letting you run off so we had to shoot you there and then, the other tributes were looking for you but couldn't find you. We shot the others as well but the stylists are dealing with them at the moment."

"Why were we shot? Why aren't you going to the other tributes?" I ask worriedly,

"You'll have to wait and see for the first question but for the second, I'm not going to them because we don't know who'll win but it's very highly thought of that you will win... Basically for questions one and two... You'll see now" He replies with excitement in his voice.

Once again he flips the switch and releases me from the table, I go to get up but he pushes me back with his firm hands. Four peacekeepers come through the door and take a leg and an arm each, whilst they hold me down Lynsander walks over with another needle and jabs me in the arm. Once again I fall asleep but I sense movement around me, after a few hours I feel like I am being hoisted upwards.

I awake from my deep sleep and see that I am held up, there are two wooden posts either side of me and rope holding my arms and legs up, I look around and see three other sets of posts but nobody is there.

"Hello sunshine!" Todd shouts up,

I look down and see that they are all sat on a rock with sea water around them, the boys have swimming trunks on and Rochelle has a full swimsuit but I have black bikini on... Why can't I have a swimsuit?! I bite the rope but can't break it,

"I would untie you but I like watching you struggle..." Todd cheekily laughs and Alex looks a him like he wants to knock him out.

"Ha bloody ha!" I curse at him. I carry on trying to bite the rope but it still won't release me from its grasp so Rochelle chucks a knife but it hits the wood instead of the rope,

"This arena is just like the second one my mum went into..." I say,

"I'll give them a 10 for originality!" Todd laughs. He then jumps into the water and swims up to the wooden pole, closely followed by Alex. Alex cuts one side and Todd cuts the other, as soon as they release me I fall into the water. They wait for my head to bob up but they can't see it, I suddenly jump up on the rock by Rochelle and they look at me like they are amazed I can swim.

"My parents did teach me a thing or two!" I laugh.

We sit on the rock all day, there's no land to explore just sea water but its not salty so we drink it when we cup it in our hands. I sit by Alexander and hold him gently,

"I'm sorry I ran off..." I say

"It's okay, I know why you got annoyed... I would have done the same thing." He replies and kisses me, "Anyway you put him in his place!" He laughs,

"I heard that!" Todd moans,

"You were meant to!" Alex cackles back,

"Alright girls calm down!" Rochelle laughs, "There's enough of her to go around!"

Alex gives a look and if looks could kill she would definitely be dead.

I jump into the water and swim back to the pole, I climb up the moss, old structured bean and sit at the top.

"Guys you've got to come up here! Look!" I shout down.

"Yeah, look its the first tribute to go insane!" Todd laughs back,

"Come up here then!" I shout.

Todd is about to join me when Alex jumps in, Todd jumps in and tries to catch him up but Alex is way faster than him. Alex joins me at the top of the pole and Todd and Rochelle sit on separate ones, I point to the distance and the clouds part as if I were some type of god. The clouds part to reveal a beautiful beach up ahead and past that I can just make out a beautiful meadow.

"How do we get over there?!" Rochelle questions,

"I don't know..." Alex replies,

"Look!" I shout. I jump off of the beam and into the water, I start to swim further and further away so they all jump in after me and start to swim. I get to a large, square wooden board and hoist myself up onto it, the others join me a few minutes later and we decide to make a raft.

Suddenly the weather starts to change, the waves become rough, the sky goes black, the thunder starts to pound and the lightening crashes against the poles and rocks a couple of lengths behind us. We use the wooden planks as oars and we start to sail across the water but the storm follows us. We row as fast as we can but the storm is on our tails, then suddenly it sends a lightening bolt down onto the board that's keeping us afloat...


	27. The end is near

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks again for reading and here's the next instalment :D**

We all get knocked off of the makeshift raft by the force on the lightening bolt. I look around and the boys seem fine but I can't see Rochelle, I swim helplessly in circles looking for her, hoping she didn't get hit by the bolt.

"I can't give up!" I murmur to myself as Alexander comes to get me,

"We will find her later, but first we need to get out of the storm!" He shouts over the thunder,

"No! I can't leave her here! She'll be dead when we come back!" I protest,

"And so will we if we stay here!" He shouts again.

He pushes me up towards Todd on the raft and climbs on after and we attempt to make our way through the storm.

**Back at the Capitol -**

"Things don't look good for our tributes, join us later when we reflect on the days events. I'm Caesar Flickerman and your listening to Capitol News!" Caesar proclaims to Panem, then the Capitol seal flashes and disappears.

"Their going to die out there!" Effie cries,

"We'll that's what they come here for... They can't stay here forever!" Haymitch answers,

"I know but... They're like our children now! They've been here for so long." Effie moans.

"All we can do is sit here and hope for the best..." Haymitch says softly.

**District 12 -**

"Where are you going?!" Katniss shouts, her eyes already red from crying at the news.

"I have to go! I can't watch her die!" Liam screams.

"Listen to your mother Liam... Don't you think I would go out there and save her if I could?! They won't let you on a train, you'd get killed in the Capitol!" Peeta shouts,

"They may not let me go to the Capitol, but they'll let you!" Liam replies and grabs Peeta's wallet from the kitchen table. Liam finds his fathers pass card and then notices there are three more pass cards inside his wallet, his mothers, his own one and his sisters. Liam delicately pulls out the three remaining pass cards and runs to the District 12 gate to the train. He gets on the train and they check his ID with his pass cars,

"Aren't your family coming with you?" The ticket master asks,

"I'm making sure they can't... But I know they will get to the Capitol somehow..." Liam answers,

"Okay then sir, we will be leaving immediately and we have recently had our trains upgraded so we shall be in the Capitol in about an hours time!" The ticket master smiles.

"Thank you!" Liam smiles.

**The Arena - **(Charley's POV)

The rain pours down onto us and the depressing thunder carry's on moaning through the arena, it's tone is almost deafening. We row and try to use our spare arms as oars but still the lightening follows, suddenly the storm stops and we hit something in front... Land! We actually made it through that rat race of a storm! We grab the raft and pull it to the beach just in case we will need it.

The land in front of us is just a plain old field... strange but new...

"What's the catch then Lynsie?!" Todd shouts,

"Shut-up! You know Lynsander can kill you at any moment!" I snap,

"Aww! Would you miss me if I died baby?" Todd cackles,

"Not the slightest!" I bark back at him,

"Lier!" He shouts,

"When my girl says no, she says no!" Alex answers to him,

"But is she your girl-"

"Ladies, ladies, your both beautiful, can we focus now!" I laugh, but they would kill me if they realised Panem was laughing as well.

The boys don't seem to be man enough to get off of the beach so I take the first few steps onto the field and it seems warm, calm and peaceful but things are never as they seem in my life. There are trees dotted around the edge of the field, as if forming a complete circle, but there is a gap where I came in so I can leave. The boys walk in the circle with me and after them come three mutts, one like Todd, one like Alex and one like me. The mutts start to play with each other and turn out to be harmless to us.

"Seems like your mutts were a gigantic fail!" Todd laughs and Alex sniggers,

We decided to name the mutts, Todds is called Dog (amazing... not!), Alex's is called Idiot (Named by Todd) and mine is a called Feisty (Also named by Todd). We watch them play but suddenly they start to get rough. Feisty cuts Dogs paw and as if by magic Todd's arm starts to bleed, our mutts get more and more violent so we try to pull them off of each other but they attack us. I sit on the floor covered in blood, feisty is also on the floor in a pool of blood. The boys pull their mutts away from each other and Dog doesn't seem to mind but Idiot starts to attack Alex, so within the minute Alex's grabs his knife and runs to me,

"I can't watch you die! I don't want you to suffer!" He says as he kisses my lips passionality, "Todd... I agree to the deal, when I die you have her... But you promise you'll look after her!" He screams across the field,

"She means more than my life!" He replies,

"I love you Charley, more than I could ever love anything or anyone... Charley my angel your name shall be the last word from my lips... Charley" He says tenderly, whilst launching the knife towards his heart. I pull him to my lap as his life flashes before him, I kiss him and cry but start to breath quicker... I've lost to much blood... I can't breath. I push him to my side and lay next to him... Finally. Slowly. Painfully. I'm ready. With my love by my side... I die...

**Authors Note: Didn't expect that hey?! Well thankfully this is not the end of the story and obviously the next chapter will be in another POV so I will write more soon. I want to cry myself, sado :D**


End file.
